


Cornered

by Youknow235



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youknow235/pseuds/Youknow235
Summary: T-Bag pays Bellick to swap cells with Sucre and Michael is not too happy, but when Theodore has something that Michael desperatly needs, he must go to desperate messures.





	1. Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Prison Break, I just wish I did!

“Sucre!” Bellowed Brad Bellick, a C.O. at Fox River penitentiary. "Open up 40.”

“Yes Boss?” Questioned Sucre, not knowing why Bellick sounded so angry.

“Get out!” Growled the C.O., jerking his thumb towards the exit of cell 40.

“What, why?!” Asked Michael.

“Coz he’s swappin' with me.” The familiar Alabaman accented voice called, and Theodore Bagwell strutted into view of the inmates in cell 40. Michaels jaw dropped.

“You can’t do this to me!” Michael objected in disbelief. Sucre had to be threatened in being sent to solitary before he reluctantly left the cell, with T-Bag slipping Bellick a roll of money as they went. This left Michael all alone, with only T-Bag for company. Michael knew Bellick had hated him since their first encounter when Michael had smart mouthed him.

“Well. Well. Well.” He drawled. “Looks like it’s just you an' me, Pretty.” He winked at Michael, licking his lips in a way Michael found very disturbing. Michael turned his head towards the wall and hit his forehead on the cold stone. “Now don’t go hurtin' yourself Pretty, I ain't that bad really. Not all the time anyway.” T-Bag strolled closer towards Michael. He watched as T-Bag moved into his personal space. Michael couldn’t step any further back as he already had his back against the wall. Bagwell rested his hand on the wall, a few inches above Michaels left shoulder, and leaned in close so their noses were almost touching. T-Bag noticed that Michael had frozen, this made him smirk as he felt that he had power over his newest victim.

“7 o’clock showers.” Yelled another C.O. Michael knew that 7 o’clock was his shower time for today, and was grateful for the chance to escape T-Bag.

“Not so fast Pretty, we can walk together. It’s my shower time too.” Michael bit his lip and closed his eyes in frustration and fear. They walked out of the cell in silence and some of T-Bag's gang caught up with them. Michael tried to disband himself from the others, but Bagwell grabbed his forearm and put his mouth close to Michaels ear and whispered “You’re stayin' right here, with us. We promise t' play nice.” The guys who heard all sniggered at T-Bag's comment. Michael rolled his eyes and pulled his arm out of Bagwell’s grasp and proceeded to the showers with T-Bag and his _friends_ close behind him.

  
Bagwell and the rest of the guys all watched as Michael unwillingly pulled off his assigned prison clothing. He placed his towel as close to the showers as possible in case he needed to make a quick get away from the gang. T-Bag's naked gang strolled passed the cautious Michael who had stopped at the door to the showers, not daring to move as T-Bag walked uncomfortably close to him, smacking Michaels ass and making him jump, causing the men to all guffaw while heading over the threshold into the steamy room. Michael followed behind, mortifyed, praying that he got out in one piece.

  
T-Bag stood directly opposite him in the showers and never took his eyes off Michael while they both washed themselves. Michael could feel the eyes of all the men watching him rub himself clean, and felt the colour rushing to his cheeks.

  
His time in the cold shower was over and the water turned off. He tucked his towel around his waist and began to walk towards the spot in which he left his clothes when he was cornered by T-Bag's mates. Michael's breathing quickened as he began to panic, looking for a way out. Two of the men each grabbed one of Michael's arms while the others circled around them so there was no place to escape. _Thank God they’re all wearing towels,_ thought Michael. T-Bag broke into the middle of the circle, again, with a towel around his waist. He stolled forwards as Michael’s eyes darted around the room, searching for a way out. T-Bag noticed and gave a cold chuckle.

“There’s no way outta this Pretty, what’s gonna happen is gonna happen, and there’s nothin' you can do about it.” Michael gasped as Bagwell pressed his bulging groin into his own and kissed his jaw. “Get outta here guys!” T-Bag ordered. The gang left T-Bag and Michael alone once again.

“Please...” Michael whispered, knowing what was about to come. T-Bag ripped the towel away from Michael, ignoring his plead. He looked longingly at Michael's naked body and admired his tattoos. Michael didn’t like the glint in those dark brown eyes. Bagwell bit his lip, looking up and down Michael's slim body. Michael crouched down to pick up his towel, but T-Bag pulled it further away from him, dragging it with his toe. Just then, a CO entered the room and T-Bag hastily stepped away from Michael.  
  
“What’s going on here?” Demanded the C.O.

“Nothin’ Boss.” Said T-Bag. Then he turned his back and went to go and find his clothes. Michael gave a huge sigh of relief. He hoped this was the end of it.

 

  
T-Bag already had his shoulders leant against the wall, waiting in the cell when Michael walked in. Bagwell thought Michael looked a bit shaken and guessed it was from their encounter back in the imagining block earlier. He sneered, wondering what could have happened if the C.O. hadn’t walked in. “Hey, Pretty, fancy havin' some fun tonight?” T-Bag leered as Michael rolled into the bottom bunk.

“No thanks.” Michael replied coolly.

“Sorry Scofield, but that was a rhetorical question. I _will_  have some fun tonight, and, if you’re good, I’ll make it enjoyable for you too.”  
  
“You’re sick!” Michael said, getting off the bunk and trying to get as far away from T-Bag as possible in their newly shared cell.

“Can’t we make some sort of _deal_?” Bagwell asked.

“What do you mean?” Questioned Michael.

“Maybe we can come to some sort of… _agreement?”_   T-Bag continued. “Is there anything you desperately _need_ … or _want?_ Protection from other inmates? Someone to watch you back?”

“I don’t want _anything_ from _you!”_ Declared Michael.

“Not even... _this?”_ T-Bag pulled out the Allen Schweitzer 11121147. Michael grabbed the book that the bolt had previously been placed in. Obviously, it was empty.

“How did you…?”

“So, Mikey... What’s it gonna be?” T-Bag tormented, licking and biting his bottom lip.

“Just give it back T-Bag!” Michael ordered.  
  
“Ah ah ah.” Bagwell smirked, holding it out of Michael's grasp. “I didn’t get an answer. What’s it gonna be Pretty?”

“What do you want from me?” Michael asked desperately.

“I think you and I both know what I want from you.” T-Bag snarled. Michael took a deep breath and looked right into T-Bag’s eyes. “So, do we have a deal?”

"Don't you want to finish grieving over Jason?" Michael said in desperation to bring T-Bag back to his senses, and completely changing the subject.

"I finished grieving before I even started." He smirked. "But don't change the subject, Pretty, do we have a deal, or not?"

“Fine, you’ll give me the screw, then I’ll do whatever you want me to do tonight. Deal?”

“Not quite, Pretty. I’ll give you the screw tomorrow morning if you behave.” T-Bag grinned at the look of pure hatred on Michael's pretty face. He slowly and reluctantly, nodded.

Michael clenched, and unclenched his jaw, waiting for T-Bag's next move.

 

“ _So…_ What’s happening then?” Michael asked after a whole minute of Bagwell just staring at him. T-Bag walked over to Michael and put his arm round his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace while his lips sealed around Michaels. T-Bag felt Michaels body tense close to his, as his own erection pocked into Michael’s hip. They broke away from each other and Michael spat in disgust as Bagwell smiled.

Theodore turned around and hung a sheet, raising his eye brows and smirking at the other prisoners in their cells. When the sheet was securly in place, accompanied by cheers and whistles from the other cons, T-Bag turned back to Michael.

“Lay down Pretty.” T-Bag said as he knelt onto the floor and patted the cold stone in front of him. Michael did as he was told, telling himself over and over,  _I need the screw to free Linc, I need the screw to free Linc._

“Mmm mmm mmm.” Bagwell mumbled, pulling Michael’s blue shirt off, then his long sleeved grey one. “Your tattoos just seem to _turn me on_.”

Michael felt sick with shame and he allowed T-Bag to take off his trousers then his underwear until he was completely naked. Michael turned his head, facing the wall to his left, only give T-Bag the chance to plant kisses along his jawline and down neck again. He took in a deep breath as Bagwell kissed lower and lower, until he went onto kiss Michael's hips and then inner thighs.

“Are you enjoying this Pretty?”

Michael ignored him. T-Bag just gave a delighted chuckle and kissed the head of Michael's hardening dick. This made him gasp in shock, only making Bagwell happier. “T-Bag… Please… Stop...”

“Please, call me Teddy. And ol’ Teddy’s gonna take real good care of you.”

Michael whimpered in revulsion. Theodore started to lick and suck Michael’s cock. Michael could feel T-Bag's rock hard dick touching his side with only two layers of thin material between them. He just didn't want to admit, even to himself, that this felt amazing.

Suddenly Teddy sat up, pulled off his own bottoms and sat just above Michael’s dick, straddling him on his tattooed stomach. Michael's eyes widened in terror as he felt Bagwell on top of him. He got closer to Michael's mouth and kissed his perfect red lips. T-Bag wasn't surprised when Michael didn’t kiss him back.

“Come on Pretty, do you want this bloody screw or not?”

“Yes... I do.” Groaned Michael.

“Then you’re gonna have to contribute!” Theodore spat. “Let’s try that again.” He leant in to kiss Michael again, and this time he squeamishly kissed back. Surprisingly the kissed made Michael less tense.

“That’s it Pretty, just relax.” He whispered as he kissed Michael’s soft cheek, then went back to kissing his mouth. Teddy slipped his hand between their two naked bodies and found Michaels hard dick. He stroked it softly, trying to penetrate his tongue into Michael’s mouth, but he wouldn’t open. Theodore squeezed Michael’s dick, hard, causing him to gasp, opening his mouth. T-Bag found his chance and slipped his tongue into Michael’s warm, wet mouth. Michael tensed up again, he felt so defeated at this moment, letting Theodore “T-Bag” Bagwell take advantage of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael _tensed up again, he felt so defeated at this moment, letting Theodore “T-Bag” Bagwell take advantage of him._

T-Bag sat back and ran a thin finger along Michael's lips. 

“Go on Pretty, open up."

Michael obliged with a glare, letting the finger caress his tongue. He sucked on it obediently, watching Theodore close his eyes in an appreciative way. When he thought it was enough he removed his finger and moved it down towards Michael's opening. T-Bag, still with his eyes closed, could practically smell the fear radiating off the man beneath him. He opened his eyes as his finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle causing Michael to cry out at the new, uncomfortable sensation. 

“Please…” He whined, resulting in a hard slap across the face. Theodore moved further down Michael’s body, trailing kisses down his tattooed stomach. “On the bed.” He said, removing his finger and following Michael to the bottom bunk. Michael lay back down and T-Bag sat between his legs, shifting them open.

A slight moan left Michaels mouth as Teddy began to kiss the head of his semi-hard dick again. He felt Teddy’s mouth smile as he rubbed his goatee against Michael’s inner thigh.

Michael felt disgusted with himself and tried to shift away from T-Bag, but was unsuccessful as he had an iron grip behind Michael’s knees. He pulled Michael back towards him as he shifted back into a sitting positon until Michael was sat in his lap, their dicks colliding. Michael grimaced in disgust, still trying to get away but T-Bag was strong. Theodore began to grind against him and Michael looked away.

"I thought we had a deal?" He hissed in Michael's ear, their cheeks against each other. Theodore positioned his dick at Michael's entrance. "You gotta relax, Pretty, ok?" Michael nodded, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "On the count of three..." Teddy continued, ajusting his cock beneath Michael's entrance. "1... 2..." And he thrust upwards. They simultaneously groaned, however Michael's was more with pain, and Theodore's with pleasure. 

“You said… on 3...” Michael huffed. T-Bag chuckled.

They were both breathing heavily, Michaels head resting on Theodore’s shoulder.

"I've waited so long for this, Pretty, you have no idea... Since I first saw you up on those bleachers." They rocked against eachother before Teddy began to thrust slowly and deeply upwards enjoying the feeling of Michael clenching in fear and pain around him. Michael grabbed onto the back of T-Bag's shirt as he was lent backwards so he was laying on the bunk with Theodore on top, thrusting into him. Michael moaned out in pain and he felt T-Bag smirk against his chest. Soon though, the moans of anguish turned to slight moans of pleasure as Theodore hit _that_ spot. He did his best to muffle into Theodore’s shoulder, but failed as he heard.

"There, hm, that feel good?"

His mind told him no, but his body gave in. T-Bag managed to thrust in at that angle to hit Michael's prostate every time.

“That’s it, Pretty.” Theodore said as Michael pushed back involuntarily to meet his hips. He was thrusting fast and hard now. T-Bag sat up on his heels and went back to stroking Michael’s dick in time with his thrusts. They were both gasping for breath now, both getting close to release. Michael came first over Teddy’s hand with a loud groan, clenching around Theodore. He wiped a covered thumb over Michael’s lips, and raised an eye brow when Michael didn’t react. Michael opened his mouth and took in the thumb, sucking it clean. Theodore thrust twice more with Michael meeting them. “I’m gonna...” He gasped before pushing all the way in, and coming inside _Michael Scofield_. 

He slid out of him with a sickening sound and Michael winced, scrambling as far away from Theodore as he could, and Teddy let him. Michael brought his knees to his chest, eyes glassy and unfocused. T-Bag stood up and slipped on his prison issued pants and changed into a vest before pulling back the sheet and crawling back into the bunk beside Michael, who had pulled the blanket up over his knees, to cover himself. He began to sob into the blanket. T-Bag looked at him in horror and pity. 99% of his Ex-Prison-Bitches had cried after he fucked them, but with Michael he felt obliged to comfort him.

He leant over and pulled Michael to his chest and surprisingly he didn’t fight back, but clutched to the front of Theodore’s vest and wet his shoulder with tears. He laid them both down sideways on the bunk so they were spooning, and Theodore wrapped his arms around Michael from behind, bringing him close. He kissed between Michael's shoulder blades then whispered,

“You really did earn that bolt, Pretty.” causing Michael to tense up. And remembering Michael was still naked under the blanket, sent a twang straight to his groin.

As Michael relaxed and his breathing evened out, T-Bag guessed he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any suggestions or prompts for new stories in the comments ツ


End file.
